Various methods are known in the related art for ascertaining distances of a vehicle from objects with the aid of distance-based sensors (e.g., ultrasonic sensors, radar sensors, video sensors, lidar sensors).
A transmission of parking space data to a server is known for example from DE 10 2004 062 021 A1, DE 10 2009 028 024 A1 and DE 10 2008 028 550 A1.